<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A View From Above by Kyriemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873766">A View From Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriemryn/pseuds/Kyriemryn'>Kyriemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chapter 138 spoilers, Falco POV, Gen, I couldn’t just read that and write nothing, Introspection, Short but I had to, chapter 138, might delete later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriemryn/pseuds/Kyriemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falco considers all he’s lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabi Braun &amp; Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A View From Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falco was never like the others. He wasn’t Gabi, with her talents and confidence and bravery. He wasn’t Zofia, with her level-head and quick tongue. He wasn’t Udo, with his impassioned worry and knowledgeable nature. </p><p>He was himself, and that had never been enough.</p><p>It wasn’t enough to be empathetic, kind, and caring. It wasn’t enough to look at each side and learn from both. </p><p>It wasn’t enough to keep his parents and Gabi from dying. </p><p>The first time they escaped death, he thought it was a fluke of nature. The second time, and he wondered if their luck was about to run out. The third, the fourth, the fifth, and he wondered if they were invincible; if something was protecting them; if he and Gabi could make it out, somehow, even as all the others fell around them.</p><p>
  <i>His brother.</i>
</p><p>Colt had died. He had died with his arms around his brother, staying with him until his last breath - a throaty rasp burnt from the flames of Falco’s forming body. </p><p>And as he looked down from eyes high above, he saw his mother - as good as dead. He saw his father - as good as dead. He saw Gabi - turned into the very thing she hated the most. </p><p>She was dead. </p><p>And he screamed. </p><p>He screamed as long and hard as he could, because there was no other way to mourn all he had lost. </p><p>His childhood, his home, his friends, his parents,  his trust, his innocence, <i>his Gabi.</i></p><p>He had lost it all. </p><p>He shouted at the sky above, at the towering titans before him, at Eren Jaeger - moving forward, always forward. </p><p>He shouted, “What was it for?”</p><p>No reply came. Kruger couldn’t answer. </p><p>“Freedom?”</p><p>What was freedom in the hands of one? What was freedom when nobody was left to be free? What was freedom when born out of genocide? </p><p>Even as all he knew and loved was destroyed, Falco wanted to know. He wanted to understand. </p><p>
  <i>But he couldn’t. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He couldn’t. </i>
</p><p>So he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>